


Babysitting pt II

by sarahjacobs



Series: Adventures In Babysitting & Parenthood [2]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, like 2 oc’s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahjacobs/pseuds/sarahjacobs
Summary: Jack, Crutchie and David babysit again.





	Babysitting pt II

**Author's Note:**

> The ending for this is super rushed and bad??? It’s not as long as the other one.

"Colleen!" Jack shouts, the little girl flinches and drops the brush she was holding. "What're you doing?" Jack stares at one of his paintings that was now covered in pink and purple. Colleen sniffles causing Jack to frown.

"Colleen, you didn't ask-" Jack begins but he is cut off by a loud cry. Jack's eyes widen in horror as Colleen sobs. David rushes into the room.

"Jack what did you do!" David says rushing to Colleen's side.

"She-my painting...I just asked what she was doing—" Jack explains but most of his explanation was cut off by Colleen's wails.

"Sh, sweet girl," David mumbles, rocking her back and forth.

"What happened in here?" Crutchie asks as joins them.

"Colleen got into my paints and—" Jack points to his ruined painting. Crutchie stifles a giggle.

"You have to ask before you do things, Coll," David tells her. Colleen sniffles. David uses his sweater sleeve to wipe her eyes and nose. "It's okay."

"Hey Colleen," Jack says softly, sitting on the floor across from her and David. "How about we go get you some paint? Want to paint more pictures?" The three year old nods eagerly.

Jack holds out his arms, but Colleen leans into David instead. Jack frowns. "C'mon," Jack tells them, grabbing his keys and wallet. David rises, Colleen refusing to let go of him. Crutchie takes Jack's hand, trying to make him feel better.

"I didn't mean to shout," Jack says.

"It's okay, Jack," Crutchie reassures him, "It wasn't your fault." Crutchie looks back to where David was trying to make Colleen laugh as he tied her shoes.

"She'll get over it," Crutchie tells him, patting his back.

David sits in the backseat of the car beside Colleen (who was trying to sing along to Let It Go from Frozen). David stifles a laugh as she mimics the movements of Elsa. Crutchie takes a video to send to Alice.

Eventually, Jack finds a parking spot at Target and attempts to get Colleen out of her car seat. "No!" She says, pushing his hands away. "David!" David gives Jack an apologetic smile. Jack shrugs.

Colleen holds both Crutchie and David's hands as they walk into the store. Jack stands on the other side of David, humming a song. They make their way to the craft aisle and look for crayons and paints. Colleen constantly picking up different coloring books and placing them  
in the shopping cart (David taking them out when she's not looking).

"Colleen," Jack says. "Do you want the Spider-Man coloring book?" Colleen looks at the book in Jack's hand before taking it from him and placing it in the cart (David doesn't take that one out).

—

"Jack!" Colleen shouts. David smiles as she bounces in her seat. "Jack!" Jack comes rushing into the kitchen. He smiles when seeing Colleen's hands covered in paint, as well as spots of blue paint on David's face and yellow on Crutchie's.

"Coll made you a picture," Crutchie tells him. David passes him a paint covered piece of paper. Jack smiles.

"You!" She says pointing out the potato shaped people, "—chie, David!"

"Wow, Coll!" Jack says, he grabs a magnet and hangs it on the fridge. "Thank you!" Colleen grins and begins showing Jack her other pieces of art.

"Let's look at Crutchie and David's," Jack smirks, taking a seat beside them. David and Crutchie laugh.

"I'm no artist like you or Colleen," Crutchie says and shows Jack his painting of Lady. Jack presses a kiss to his cheek.

David flushes as he shows them his attempt at drawing the three of them, plus Colleen.

"Aw Dave," Crutchie coo's, kissing his temple.

"It's cute!" Jack announces, kissing David on the cheek.

"Cute!" Colleen repeats, clapping her paint covered hands together.

—

"Baba!" Colleen shouts when hearing a knock on the door. She places her crayons on the table and runs after Lady who began to bark.

“Lady!” Jack says, pushing the dog out of the way. “Hi Alice—”

“Baba!”

“Hi Jack,” Alice grins following him inside. “Thanks for watching Coll.”

“It’s no problem, we all love her,” Crutchie says.

“Baba, look!” Colleen thrusts a piece of paper into her parents hand. “Look, you!”

“Thank you!” They say, taking the paper from Colleen. “You are very good.” Colleen giggles. “We better get going,” Alice says, leaning down to pick Colleen up. “Thanks again, you guys!”

Jack shuts the door on their way out. He makes his way back to the kitchen where Crutchie and David were cleaning the mess. Jack grabs a wet towel and begins wiping the paint from David and Crutchie’s face. “How did you manage?” Jack asks.

“That’s what we ask ourselves when you paint,” David laughs. Jack grins and kisses him and then Crutchie.

“Nap time?” Crutchie suggests.

“Nap time,” They agree.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for suffering through the fic!   
> You can talk to me on tumblr @crutchhies


End file.
